1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological detection system, and more particularly, to a rotating device for biological detection and capable of rotating a detecting disc carrying an object under test.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of medical science and technology, there are more and more methods for biological detection. A detecting disc is adapted for biological particles of an object under test to be optically detected easily. Furthermore, different objects under test can be optically detected on the same detecting disc at the same time, which can analyze the objects under test automatically and rapidly. Therefore, it has become one of mainstream technologies of the biological detection.
A conventional biological detection system usually utilizes a circular detecting disc whereon a plurality of testing channels is formed for receiving objects under test, such as blood, and labeling reagents including fluorescent particles or magnetic particles. The detecting disc is fixed on a rotating device. When it is desired to detect the objects, i.e., the blood, the rotating device rotates the detecting disc rapidly. Since cellular pellets and plasma of the blood have different weights, the cellular pellets and the plasma can be separated by a generated centrifugal force. The plasma separated from the cellar pellets flows into detecting grooves of the testing channels to be mixed with the labeling reagents thoroughly, so that pathogen particles of the plasma can be labeled by the fluorescent particles or magnetic particles. Therefore, a detecting result can be determined according to the number of the labeled pathogen particles in the detecting grooves.
More specifically, the conventional biological detection system includes an optical pickup head disposed on a position corresponding to the detecting grooves. When the rotating device rotates the detecting disc for a predetermined period, the plasma is separated from the cellular pellets and mixed with the labeling reagents thoroughly. The optical pickup head is controlled to emit light to the detecting grooves of the testing channels. Since luminous flux of the light passing through the detecting grooves is related to the number of the labeled pathogen particles in the detecting grooves, the biological detection system can determine the detecting result according to signal strength generated from the luminous flux of the light received by the optical pickup head or a scattered light receiver.
However, since the conventional detecting disc has a plurality of testing channels, when the object under test is received in one of the testing channels, the other testing channels will be contaminated during detection. Therefore, the detecting disc cannot be reused again and should be discarded, which wastes resources.
Please refer to FIG. 6. FIG. 6 is a schematic diagram of another conventional biological detection system. As shown in FIG. 6, a plurality of sliding slot 2 is formed on a frame 1. Each of the plurality of sliding slot 2 can receive one detecting disc 3, and one testing channel 4 is formed on each of the detecting disc 3. When it is desired to detect the detecting disc 3, the detecting disc 3 is selectively to be accommodated in one of the slots 2. Afterward, the frame 1 starts to rotate for the biological detection. During the biological detection, the other detecting discs 3 will not be contaminated, which achieves a purpose of detecting a small number of the objects under test.
However, even although it can detect the object under test accommodated in only one single testing channel, the weight of the frame is not balanced when the detecting disc is not disposed symmetrically. It leads the frame to vibrate once the frame rotates in a high speed, which may not only cause noise but also damage the detecting disc easily. Furthermore, vibration of the frame results in misalignment between the optical pickup head and the detecting groove of the testing channel, which affects the detecting result. Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution to solve the aforementioned problems.